


Road Trip, Day One

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/04/18: “admire, landscape, pleasant”TheDay Onein the title doesn't mean there'll be aDay Two,etc. It means these are some things that happened on the first day of their cross country road trip.





	Road Trip, Day One

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/04/18: “admire, landscape, pleasant”
> 
> The _Day One_ in the title doesn't mean there'll be a _Day Two,_ etc. It means these are some things that happened on the first day of their cross country road trip.

“I admire your faith that we’re gonna have a good time,” Stiles said, “if this is any indication.”

He handed Derek a lug nut.

Stiles’s idea of vacation was sipping highly alcoholic cocktails in pleasant surroundings, not changing flat tires in a desert barren as a Martian landscape.

They stopped at the next motel, Derek apologizing for the delay, which was not his fault, Stiles apologizing for being a sarcastic ass, which he certainly was.

Stretching bare-ass across the bed after his shower, Derek patted the space alongside him and smiled invitingly—without doubt the best sight of Stiles’s day.


End file.
